A Sudden Change
by therabbitmaster
Summary: Kutsu has been acting strange lately, the young 15- years- old boy was still healing from the death of his beloved Hazel, but he's now taken things too far. He is never is at home anymore, he's always disappearing with Goyin and Tyre, he's much more violent and whenever he is seen he has cuts all over his face, arms, legs, torso and even on his tongue!


A Sudden Change

Kutsu was different now. A lot different from what he was about a month ago. He is so violent now, so carefree, so dangerous. Ever since the death of his beloved Hazel, he's been cutting himself all over, on his face, his arms, his chest and his legs. Even on his finger tips. Chichi was so worried about her son, he's escaped jail 4 times now, he even vowed not to break out anymore he kept his vow for only a couple of days until he escaped last weekend and blew up the jail.

"Goku?" Chichi asked her husband one day. Her voice was quiet and it seemed weak, Goku knew it was serious. "Yes, Chichi?" Goku responded back to her attending her side. "What happened to our boy?" she asked seeming hurt. Chichi's eyes began to burn as the tears nipped at her eyes, she didn't want to cry, for she wanted to act strong infront of her husband but she just couldn't take it. Chichi felt stumbled to the ground and Goku caught her before she fell. Goku kissed his fragile wife's forehead and brushed her hair trying to soothe her. Her tears left darker circles on his orange gi and he whispered into her ear. "It is okay Chichi, I know it's hard, but maybe Kutsu will get over it. He has to he's never been this way before." he encourage her in a soft voice. " Do you even try to talk to him?" Chichi asked with sore eyes. Goku looked deep into Chichi's eyes feeling guilty and upset, no he hadn't talked to his son at all. Goku feared his son, even though he was twice as strong, but it wasn't about strength at this point. As Chichi cried, 7 year old Goyin walked through door not knowing what was going on her was frightened. "Mom! Is she dying!?" Goyin cried. Chichi pulled herself together at the site of her son and got up off the floor. " No Goyin, Mommies fine I just was thinking about something, that's all." Chichi said. "Wow, it must've been a bad thought if it made ya cry like that." Goyin said. At this moment, it just occurred to Goku that his son wasn't here all morning so he spoke up and asked. "Goyin where were you all morning?" Goku asked. " Ummm-uhh I was eh." Goyin was hesitant to answer. Goku waited for his response but Goyin then changed the subject to him being hungry. "Goyin, where were you?" Goku asked. His voice changed, to one of this voices he uses when he's really pissed at an evil enemy for something. This voice was dark and scary. Goyin went silent, he was afraid that Goku would yell at him and was under severe pressure, he began to sweat and he tapped his foot of the floor crunching his knuckles together. he told Tyre and Kutsu that he wouldn't tell and this time Goyin didn't want to be the weak one, but Goku was breaking him just by using a tone of voice. Goyin decided he has to be tough, he couldn't tell Goku or he knew Kutsu would punish him. Kutsu had punished Goyin before, and it left a bruise on his chest that he was hiding for the past 3 days now. "Well?" Goku was still waiting for his answer. Under pressure, Goyin flew away from the house and Goku chased after him leaving a worried Chichi alone in the house. Goyin was fast but Goku was faster and he grabbed onto his son's leg, Goyin acted in self defense and kicked his father in the face, it was a instinct. Goyin watched his father with his head leaning back not knowing whether he hurt his father and to check if her was okay, or to flee for if he was going to get a spanking. Goku leaned his head upward facing a terrified Goyin, next thing he knew Goku had his hand latched onto Goyin's shoulder. "I am going to ask you one more time. Where were you?" Goku asked this time his voice was calm and peaceful, scaring Goyin even more. " I can't tell you." Goyin cried. "Dammit Goyin, just-" Goku froze midway in his sentence sensing a power level that was familiar. He let go of his son and followed the power level and as he flew toward it he met up with Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta flying in the same direction.

" You guys sensed it too, huh?" Goku asked. "Yes, I think it's Kutsu" Piccolo replied. "Why would you think that?" asked Krillin suprised by Piccolo's answer. "Because, he's been acting strange lately. I can hear his tantrums all the way from the other side of the Earth. He's always screaming and yelling, it's annoying. he messes up my meditation too. He's definitely not the Kutsu I remember." Piccolo said. Vegeta snickered quietly under his breath and Krillin too found it funny but didn't laugh about it. When they reached their destination Piccolo was right, it was Kutsu, who just so happened to be getting ready to blow up a city. "Kutsu what the hell! What are you doing?" Vegeta was the first one to speak. Kutsu who was surprised to see them stopped charging his blast and greeted them all. " Hello bastards." Kutsu greeted them. "Well isn't that a nice way to greet someone." Krillin said angrily. "What's wrong with you?" Goku asked keeping calm. " Oh you know the usual, just taking my anger out on these wonderful cities. Oh now that you guys are here you can watch me blow this one up too." Kutsu grinned. "You wouldn't" Goku chuckled. "Well then I guess you idiots don't know me very well." Kutsu replied. Quickly the teenage boy released a huge ki blast and blew up the entire city, suprising Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and especially Goku. " Kutsu, why would you do such a thing?" Vegeta asked angrily. "Shut up, Vegeta. You have know right to tell me what's right and what's wrong. Mister "Prince of all saiyans". Kutsu shunned Vegeta out the conversation. "Kutsu, why? Why would you hurt those INNOCENT PEOPLE. What has gotten into you? Goku asked. " It helps me cope with my anger since my own father doesn't bother to help me." Kutsu replied feeling happy with his decision. That set Goku off, Goku may not have been there a lot, but when he was he tried to show his son as much love as possible. "Still. This gives you no right to kill people. Your mother is worried sick about you and your having fun frolicking around killing people!?" Goku yelled getting closer to Kutsu. " Save it. Why don't you just go home and give mother some pleasure. it seems that you guys have fun doing it considering you have 2 kids." Kutsu knew this would set his father off and it definitely worked. Goku leaped foward about to attack his son but Piccolo and Vegeta stepped him holding him back, they both knew that Goku would be dangerous with all the anger he felt at this moment. But still Goku managed to escape when he turn super saiyan and punched Kutsu in the face sending him flying. Goku punched Kutsu in the stomach as hard as he could sending blood flying out his son's mouth, he turned around slamming Kutsu into the ground with a bare kick and launched many ki blast at Kutsu. Kutsu managed to dodge these but Goku flew up kneeing his son in the chin then kicking him straight in the face with his other leg. As Kutsu flew backwards Goku used instant transmission and grabbed his son by his hair then slamming him into the rocks, Goku still grabbing his son by his hair dragged his face against the rocks, when this was done as the final blow he stomped his son into the ground smashing his ribs until finally Goku released all his anger. Kutsu got up in a creepy way and kicked his dad in the face over and over. Kutsu kicked Goku into the ground and then grabbed Goku's head bashing it over and over into the ground causing into crack, Goku screamed in pain and with that Kutsu switched to Goku's stomach and punched him in it, Goku lifted Goku up and slammed him into the rocks punching him over and over until and flew straight through. Goku recovered immediately and was about to give a devastating blow until Piccolo knocked both of them out by hitting them in the back of the neck.

" Well that was intense- Krillin said when he landed onto the battlefield "Talk about giving your son a beating." "It's not something to joke about Krillin, I've never seen Kakarot so angry at his own child before. I never even knew he would ever even attack his own son like that." Vegeta said. " Yes, but why would Kutsu say something like that?" Piccolo was determined to figure out what was going on. "Maybe it has something to do with Kurai Okami." Krillin said. Piccolo looked at Krillin wide eyed, like he was some sort of genius. It didn't even occur to him about Kutsu's dark side. But what does Kurai want from the poor boy now? "Krillin your right. Maybe Kurai is possessing Kutsu to kill people or something?" Piccolo has no idea what he was talking about at all but decided it had something to do with her.


End file.
